An Interview and A Tweet
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: An OS based off (what is apparently true) Ross's reply to an interview and his tweet. What is the real reason behind his statements? Is there someone special in his life at the moment? Read on, and find out!
1. The Story

**Hey everyone! Hope y'all are doing great :) Anyway, this little one shot popped in my head after Ross's reply at an interview (which is apparently true) and something he posted on twitter which is now deleted or something. Both I got from Instagram as well. Sorry for any mistakes! **

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5, Austin and Ally and any other characters or things you may familiar. **

R5 sat excitedly in their chairs, answering any questions which came their way in another of the various interviews they have to do while on tour. After promoting their album, and each saying why people should buy "Louder", it was time for individual questions.

"Okay, Ross, when are you and Laura Marano going public?" The interviewer questioned him.

Ross smiled, "Sometime next year... Just kidding." He chuckled while the rest of his band swivelled their eyes towards him in surprise.

They all thought the same thing, "What the hell?"

After questions each for Riker, Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, lots of giggles and wishing Rocky a final 'Happy Birthday', they wrapped up the interview with a "Thanks for joining us and remember to buy the 'Louder' album!"

The five of them, plus Ryland, Stormie and Mark collected their things and headed back towards their bus which was to take them to the next destination. Everyone was being abnormally quiet, the normally chaotic vehicle now succumbed to silence. Rydel broke it first, "Ross...you,"

"I know Rydel, I could have destroyed everything, blah blah, but I really just want to announce it to the world. Not having to keep it a secret." Ross replied from the back.

"Dude, Delly's right, you can't keep joking like that." Riker informed his little brother.

"Yeah man, imagine what she'll do if she finds out." Rocky chimed in.

Ryland was unconscious of their conversation, earphones in while surfing his phone, while Ratliff simply patted Ross's shoulder sympathetically.

"She won't, she'll think I'm joking. If anything, it'll just add fire to fuel the 'ship'. No one's going to find out. I just, I miss her a lot guys."

"We understand dude, don't worry. You'll see her soon."

"Yeah, I just want to see her now." Ross snuggled further into his seat and sent out a quick tweet to his followers.

* * *

They had an awesome meet and greet, with everyone being super enthusiastic and some even gave presents. Two very cute girls with their teenage sister gave Ross some stuff to bring back to the Austin and Ally cast, which he thought was very kind and thoughtful of them. Many don't remember or don't care that he's on that show, let alone giving his cast mates presents.

At this moment, they were backstage preparing for their live show. With sound check over, the boys were simply strumming their guitars while Ratliff drummed random beats with his sticks on the table. This was extremely unusual behaviour for everybody. By now, they would be jumping up and down, getting energised for their performance. However, it's been an odd day today after all. Rydel and Stormie disappeared about two minutes ago, vaguely mentioning something about meeting somebody.

The voices which carried down the hallway indicated the return of their sister and mother, but another voice accompanied them. She giggled and laughed in that awkward way she does, and everyone being their own world were oblivious to it all. The door to the dressing room swung open and all the boys looked up, except one, and were surprised to see the newcomer. Ross sat in the back corner of the room, headphones in, strumming his acoustic.

The girls quickly got the other boys out of the room and the door slammed with a loud bang. Startled, Ross looked up and noticed he was the only one left.

The clearing of someone's throat caught his attention, and he turned around. There, in front of him, stood the gorgeousness he calls his girlfriend.

"Laura!" He ran over and spun her around, imitating the spin between the characters from Austin and Ally.

The angelic laughter emanating from Laura was enough to make him stop in awe at the pact his girlfriend, the one he's been missing since tour started, was in his arms right now. He leaned down and claimed her lips in a breathless kiss.

"Hey," Laura whispered with a grin on her face, "I take it you missed me?"

"No kidding, what was your first clue?" Ross matched her grin in answer.

"Ooh, I don't know, that kiss maybe, or perhaps even the interview and tweet?" Laura raised her eyebrow in an attempt to look disapproving but the wide smile gave her away.

"Oh, yeah. I just, I missed you Laur!" He whined.

"But Ross, we promised, until at least season 3's over, then we announce it." Laura pouted, and knowing Ross couldn't resist, he groaned.

"Fine, I'll delete the tweet." He took out his phone and removed the tweet saying: _I've always wanted to be more than friends_. "See? Deleted." He showed Laura, "People will think I'm joking in the interview. I'm sorry baby, I just want the whole world to know that you're mine."

"I understand Ross, but we made a deal. We gotta stick by it."

He nodded sadly in understanding then a thought struck him. "Wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you promoting UNICEF? Even though Halloween is over and stuff, isn't that still going?"

"Yeah, sorta, I'm just up to one of my last interviews. I'm staying the night then flying out tomorrow morning. I wanted to see you, and I heard from a little birdie you were missing me." Laura smirked.

Ross groaned, "It was one of my siblings wasn't it? Or Ratliff?"

"Actually... It was all of them... And your mum." Laura sheepishly answered. "I was thinking of making a stop here, especially since it's Rocky's birthday and all and I wanted to give him his present but what they texted me, it sorta just made up my final decision to come."

A loud thump from outside interrupted them. "Hey, if you two lovebirds are done, there's a show and a whole stadium waiting for us to perform!" Rocky's voice floated through the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming birthday boy!" Ross yelled back. "We better get going." He slithered his hand back towards Laura's to intertwine with hers and tugged her along.

She pulled back and gave Ross another soft kiss filled with love and passion. "The world will soon know we're together okay? For now, we keep it a secret. But remember that you'll always have my heart okay?"

Ross hugged her tightly and sighed, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And you'll always have mine. I love you."

"Love you too." They stayed wrapped in each other's arms until Laura suddenly pulled back. Giggling at Ross's confused look, she messed his hair and said, "Let's go! Can't miss your show can you?" She ran off.

Outside, where the rest of the Lynch family (Ratliff inclusive) were waiting, the only thing they can hear from the dressing room was, "Laura Marie Marano! I'm gonna get you!" and Laura's answering giggles which slowly morphed into laughter as Ross swept her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way to his family.

**BOOM! Done. Hope you liked it :) Any mistakes are mine. **

**Reviews are awesome, so I can improve on next time :) THANKS**

**Genie**

**P.S SORRY EVERYONE! I thought it was an interview but it actually happened at a concert! MY BAD! APOLOGIES! But it apparently did happen though :) Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Questions Are Answered

**HEYYY GUYS! Whoa, it's been ages since I've done anything! Thanks for all the responses from this story! You guys are too sweet! :) **

**So, a number of you asked a lot of questions and I answered them to the best of my ability (sadly, I live in Australia so I don't really know what happens at USA concerts). Someone, a guest, Michelle I think, asked to make another chapter and just answer all the questions, so here goes :)**

Basically, the interview isn't really an interview, but more of a question and answers at a concert in Florida I believe, according to _xxRauraxx_. I made it into an interview because it sounds better, and flows with the story, but it did happen! So here's how it went down:

_Person: "Ross, when are you and Laura Marano going to become public?"_

_Ross: "Sometime next year. Just kidding."_

Sooo yep, sadly, there's no link (well I haven't found one, but if you have, please tell me :D and I'll post it on this story again).

Also, with the tweet... In true Ross fashion (I guess), he does tweet "_I've always wanted to be more than friends_" then deleted it again. Of course, no body actually knows who it's about, but everyone speculating Laura, me included as I'm a Raura shipper :) Many people have seen this tweet (I haven't though, but it's all over Instagram).

So yeah! I hope I have answered all your questions, but if you have more, don't hesitate to ask!

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :D WHOOOOOOO **

**Genie**


End file.
